Charmed forever
by Citizen of Heaven
Summary: The Charmed ones help a little girl who is also a witch and they adopt her, Phoebe actually adopt her but the whole family has her as their own watch their journey to protect innocents and at the same time look after a 8 year old


**Chapter 1- Little witch  
**

 _The Charmed sisters Prue, Piper, and Phoebe the charmed ones protectors of the innocent they are 3 Halliwell witch sisters who inherited their powers from their family line all the way from Melinda Warren. Prue Halliwell is the oldest sister of the 3 witches and her powers are Telekinesis, astral projection, and other witch powers like casting spells, scrying, and making potions. Piper Halliwell is the middle sister and her powers are to freeze things and to blow things up, and other witch powers like Prue, and she is married to Leo Wyatt the witches white lighter, for those who don't know white lighters are like guarding angels for witches. Phoebe Halliwell is the youngest Halliwell sister and her powers are levitation and other witch powers like Piper and Prue, and she is dating Cole Turner also known as Balthazar._

 _It was a typical morning in the Halliwell manor Prue was up making coffee Piper was up and Phoebe was sleeping in. "I wish i didn't have to go to work", Piper stated. "i know but it's how it is", Prue said. "morning loves", Phoebe said walking in the kitchen. "morning sunshine", Prue said. "what's got you so happy this morning", Piper said. "well when i woke up i remembered that i graduated from college at last and I'm free", Phoebe said twirling around. "but now you have to get a job", Prue said. "i know but I'm still celebrating anyways", Phoebe said. "but while we are at work you will have nothing to do", Piper said. "I'll just go to the park and just take in some fresh air", Phoebe said. "what about Cole", Prue said. "he is busy but he promised to make it up to me this weekend he is taking me for a special dinner for 2 of us", Phoebe said. "good for you", Piper said. "don't hate", Phoebe said. "I already have a man remember", Piper stated showing her wedding ring. "yea I'm next... and Prue when are you gonna get settle down", Phoebe asked. "when i find the right guy and what's the rush", Prue said. "no rush just curious", Phoebe said."like i said when i find the right guy I'm off the work", Prue said as she dropped her plates in the sink and went to work."there she goes avoiding the truth", Phoebe said. "i got to go to work", Piper said. "and i will just find something to do", Phoebe said as she went upstairs, and Piper went off the work.  
_

 _That afternoon Phoebe decided to take a nice walk around the neighborhood and she was walking past the park she saw a little girl who was about 7 or 8 years old black American little girl and she was with a Caucasian woman who looked like she was in her 40s and the woman was beating the little girl and screaming at her and Phoebe immediately stepped in. "hey what is your problem this is a little girl", Phoebe screamed. "well she is being really naughty and i was just teaching her a lesson that's all", the woman said. "there is no excuse to be hitting a little girl this way", Phoebe said as she took the girl's hand. "I'm her foster mother and this is not your business", The woman said. "when it comes to a child it becomes my business", Phoebe said as other people in the park started to pay attention. "she is always hurting me i don't want to go with her please take me with you please don't let me go with her", The little girl said. "you idiot shut up", The woman said as she tried to grab the girl. "don't touch her", Phoebe said and she carried the little girl. Then suddenly some police officers came by some one must have called the police. "what's going on here", a police officer asked. "as i was walking by i saw this woman hitting this child brutally and screaming at her and she was crying look at her arms", Phoebe said showing the officers bruises on the little girl's arms. "ok let's go to the station for some questioning", the officer said as he hand cuffed the woman and led Phoebe who was still carrying the little girl, who held on to Phoebe like her life depended on it._

 _At the station Phoebe, the little girl, the woman, and 2 police officers were in an office. "so don't be afraid we are not going to hurt you and your foster mom will not hurt you just tell me everything that is happening ok I'm Officer James", Officer James said. "umm I'm Heavenly", Heavenly the little girl started. "that's ok take your time just breathe", Officer James soothed. "it's ok baby i got you", Phoebe soothed. Heavenly nodded as she started "well I'm 8 years old my parents died when i was 6 and then i had to go to foster homes... and then i moved to her house", Heavenly said signalling towards the woman. "what's your name mam", the officer asked the woman. "I'm Samantha Jake", The woman introduced. "i know you ok now that's out of the way Heavenly please continue", Officer James stated. "ever since i came to ms Jake's house she has always been mean to me", Heavenly confessed starting to cry as Phoebe rubbed her back and kissed her fore head."as she ever put her hands on you in any way", Officer James asked wanting to know more information. Heavenly hesitated as she looked at Samantha Jake who glared at her. "I am not going to let her hurt you I promise now you can tell this nice officer what happened so he can help you", Phoebe said knowing that Heavenly was feeling threatened by Samantha's presents. "well she would hit me with belt for no reason and sometimes she would step on my back slap me on my head, pinch my arm and legs", Heavenly shared feeling more safe in Phoebe's arms. "Is there any other people that live in the same house", Officer James asked. "yes her daughter Riley and her son Kurt and her boyfriend Kevin. "has Kevin ever done anything to you like has he ever hurt you in anyway", Officer James asked wanting to know if she was ever abused by Kevin. "yes he would sometimes slap me and push me but he never beat like Ms Jake did", Heavenly said. "did he ever touch you in any other way", Officer James asked. "no he was hardly around and he only slapped me that's all", Heavenly said. "honey you can tell us if he did he won't hurt you", Phoebe said. "yes he only slapped me and called me names but that's all.. and he only came over at Saturdays morning for like 2 to 3 hours... but", Heavenly said. "but honey please tell us", Phoebe said. "Riley told me..", Heavenly said as she was cut off by Samantha "shut up", Samantha said. "hey keep your mouth shut woman or we will have to send you out", another Officer said. "go on Heavenly", Officer James said calmly. "well she told me that Kevin and her mom hate me because I'm a witch", Heavenly said. then it all made sense to Phoebe Heavenly is a witch and Samantha is a demon who wanted to get rid of Heavenly. "ok we have heard enough ms Jake you are under arrest for child abuse", officer James said. "but i didn't touch her", Samantha screamed. then suddenly Phoebe got a premonition in the premonition Samantha threw fire balls at a man and a woman and Phoebe guessed that was Samantha killing Heavenly's parents and the premonition was over. "are you ok mam", An officer asked. "yes I'm fine just a hiccup", Phoebe said. "wait you are a charmed one aren't you", Samantha said. "you have the right to remain silent", Officer James said as she was dragged out of the room. "you are a charmed one wow", Heavenly whispered to Phoebe's ears so no one could hear. Phoebe nodded as Heavenly smiled. "i can take care of her for the day while we plan what we will do about her'', Phoebe purposed. "yes that would be great... do you have children", Officer James said. "no i live with my 2 sisters we are the Halliwell sisters", Phoebe said. "Oh yes and you are very close to Darrell Morris", Officer James discovered. "yes he was a great friend to Andy Trudeau", Phoebe said. "oh yes my his soul rest in peace", Officer James said.  
_

 _Later on Phoebe came home after signing some papers to take care of Heavenly for a while and then Phoebe went home to meet Prue and Piper at home. "hello everyone", Phoebe called as she and Heavenly entered the door. "in the living room", Piper replied. "where have you been and who do we have here",Prue asked. "this is Heavenly and she is 8 years old and she was being abused by her foster mom who is a demon", Phoebe shared. "Phoebe", Piper said knowing that Heavenly was in the room. "don't worry she is a good witch and she knows we are the charmed ones", Phoebe said making Prue and Piper relax. "honey you hungry", Piper asked. Heavenly nodded shyly as Piper went to get her some food. "just sit down and make yourself at home ok sweetie", Prue said as Heavenly sat down and Piper came in with a plate with 2 sandwiches and apple juice. "thank you", Heavenly said as Piper handed her the food and juice. "your welcome" Piper said. "so honey how did you know about the charmed ones", Prue asked. "my mom and dad always told me that they are 3 very powerful witches and they were called the charmed ones and they told me that the oldest could move things with her mind and the second sister could freeze and blow things up and the youngest could see the future", Heavenly shared. "and I'm sorry for your lost", Phoebe said. "remember in the police station when you had a premonition was it about my parents", Heavenly asked. "yes", Phoebe said not wanting to tell her every kids night mare of their parents death. "what was it about", Heavenly asked. "how about you finish up then we will talk about it later i promise", Phoebe said. "ok i finish eating", Heavenly said as she took her last bite and drank the last juice. "alright why don't you drop the plates in the sink and then we can talk", Phoebe purposed. "ok", Heavenly said as she went. "what was you premonition about", Piper asked once Heavenly was out of sight. "it was of her foster mom killing both of her parents with a fireball", Phoebe whispered. "she is a demon... wait then why would she want to keep her and abuse her it doesn't make sense", Prue realized. " i don't know but we have to find out because demons who throw fireballs are normally upper level demons and jail can't stop them", Piper said as Heavenly came in the living room. "ok I'm ready", Heavenly said declaring her presence. "alright come here",Phoebe said as she sat Heavenly on her lap. "ok in the premonition i... i saw Samantha Jake your foster mom killing your parents with a fire ball and demons who throw fireballs are upper level demons and they are very dangerous... I'm sorry", Phoebe said expecting Heavenly to burst into tears but she didn't. "my mom said that they will be a time when her and my dad would be gone but i know that they are doing well now", Heavenly said. "it's ok to be sad", Phoebe said. "i am sad but now i know I'm safe with you and your sisters", Heavenly said. "yes and we will protect and we will make sure Samantha Jake doesn't hurt you", Prue assured her. "what are your powers", Piper asked. "I can freeze demons inside their bodies but I can't really control it yet... and my mom said more powers will come afterwards", Heavenly said. "alright now i think you should go to bed you can sleep in my room and tomorrow we can talk some more", Phoebe said. "ok", Heavenly said as Phoebe took her upstairs and tucked her in and 10 minutes later came back. "what a day", Phoebe said walking down the stairs. "yes and what are we going to do about Samantha we can't have her hurting this child any more than she has already done", Prue said. "don't you think we should adopt her", Piper suggested. "yeah she is a witch so we can train her to protect herself and at the same time give her the love she needs to have a good childhood", Phoebe said. "i agree and i think we should get ready to sign the adoption papers so she can come quickly", Prue agreed. "thank you guys so much i really appreciate", Phoebe said. "don't mention she is really a good kid", Piper said. "i say we go to bed so we can rise early and deal with everything", Prue said._

 _The next morning they talked to Heavenly and she agreed to be adopted and then the charmed ones went and signed the adoption papers and as for Samantha Jake her and her children diapered and no one knows where they went, but the charmed ones feel that she is probably in the underworld or something. "Phoebe", Cole called as he came in to the manor. "in the kitchen", Phoebe replied. "Phoebe i came as fast as i could", Cole said as he gave Phoebe a quick hug. "hi Cole", Prue screamed from the attic. "hi Prue how's it going", Cole replied. "good", Prue said. "so Phoebe what did you want to tell me", Cole said. "this Heavenly Cole is here to meet you", Phoebe called as Heavenly ran in from the living room. "Cole this is Heavenly the girl we adopted and Heavenly this is Cole my boyfriend", Phoebe introduced. "hi",Heavenly shyly said. "hi you are so cute how old are you", Cole asked kneeling to Heavenly's height. "8", Heavenly replied. "is she the girl who's foster mother is a demon", Cole asked. "yes she was a very bad demon who also killed my parents", Heavenly revealed feeling more comfortable with Cole. "I'm sorry but i promise we will find her and make sure she doesn't come back", Cole assured. "can i help vanquish her", Heavenly asked hopefully. "honey i don't think that would be safe for you she can hurt you badly", Phoebe said. Heavenly crossed her arms and pouted. "don't be like that Phoebe is right it's to dangerous", Cole said. "Fine.. Cole", Heavenly said. "yes", Cole replied. "are you also a witch... Oh forget i said that", Heavenly said thinking he told their secret. "no i already know i have powers too but I'm not a witch", Cole said. "then what are you", Heavenly asked. "I'm a demon", Cole said. "what i thought demons are bad Phoebe", Heavenly said as she walked back from Cole and it broke Cole's heart. "no sweetie well yes demons are mostly bad but they can choose to be good just like witches they can also choose to be bad", Phoebe explained. "so you mean it doesn't matter if you are a demon you can also be good", Heavenly asked. "yes but never go any where with anybody even if they are mortal because they could be bad alright", Phoebe said. "ok I'm sorry Cole", Heavenly said as she went and gave Cole a big hug. "aww no problem i would have done the same thing", Cole said as he kissed her forehead. "Heavenly do you want some potion lessons", Prue asked as she walked in the kitchen. "yes i would love to", Heavenly said jumping into Prue's arms. "Alright then lets go look in the book of shadows", Prue said. "bye Cole bye Phoebe", Heavenly said as Prue took her upstairs. "bye love", Phoebe said as Cole winked at Heavenly._

 _In the underworld Samantha was talking with the source. "I can't believe you could have been so foolish now that she is with the charmed ones how are you going to get her", The source screamed at Samantha. "i will go and fight maybe get some shape shifters",Samantha replied nervously. "shape shifters what exactly will they do that's a stupid idea", the source said. "i can have them shapeshift as someone they know", Samantha said. "no that will kill you faster than any other way, because they would have had conversations with them before you show up", The source said. "do you think i should just attack",Samantha asked. "yes unexpectedly attack them like right now would be great because they don't expect you to come right now", the source said. "master can i have some upper levels come with me", Samantha asked. "yes take 3", The source said. "thank you master", Samantha said as she shimmered away._

 _"Leo", Piper called as Leo orbed in. "yes Piper", Leo said. "Phoebe had a premonition about some demons attacking us so we need you to come take Heavenly to white lighter land", Prue said. "but i want to stay and fight", Heavenly protested. "no it's to dangerous", Piper said. "not fair i want to fight", Heavenly said. "how about after the fight we can tell you what happened", Cole said. "no that's boring", Heavenly said as she pouted. "Come on it's pretty cool over there and it's fun", Leo said. "fine but next time i want to stay", Heaven said as she took Leo's hand and they orbed away. "we need to train her how to protect herself we can't always be sure that we will be there whenever she is in trouble she is resuming school this week", Piper said. "I think she will be fine.. but we will figure that later as for now do we have our vanquishing potions", Prue said. "check", Phoebe said. "spell", Prue asked. "yes", Phoebe said. "then we are all set", Piper said. when all of a sudden 3 demons shimmered in Cole immediately attacked. "Balthazar so it's true you are a traitor", one demon said as he fired a energy ball. "yes call me what ever you want", Cole said as he threw a fire ball and vanquished him. after 3 of the demons were vanquished Samantha appeared. "we were wondering when you will show up", Piper said. "it looks like all you wonders have come to an end", Samantha said as she threw an energy ball at Prue but she dodged it. Cole threw a fireball at Samantha but she only moved back a little not affected by the fireball at all. "umm Phoebe", Prue said as Phoebe threw the potions at her but nothing happened. Samantha laughed. "you powerless witches", Samantha said. "Phoebe the spell", Cole said. Samantha threw a fireball at Phoebe's arm as she flew and hit the wall. "Phoebe Oh my God", Prue said as she ran to Phoebe. "I'm al..right i think", Phoebe said as Prue helped her up and went to Piper's side. "evil Samantha Jake be burnt now and sent to your grave", The charmed ones chanted as fire went around Samantha and she exploded and was vanquished. Immediately Phoebe fell on the ground from the pain. "Leo...Leo",Piper called as Cole Prue and Piper ran to Phoebe as Leo orbed in with Heavenly as he quickly ran to heal Phoebe. "ugh my arm is so sore"Phoebe said as Cole helped her up. "Phoebe are you ok", Heavenly asked. "yes i feel better now", Phoebe said. "how did you like it in whitelighter land", Prue asked as she sat Heavenly on her lap on the couch. "it was really white up there", Heavenly said. "yes she was asking a lot of questions", Leo said. "yes and asking all that questions made me hungry", Heavenly said which made everyone laugh. "i think i will just order Pizza", Piper said grabbing the phone kissing Leo on the lips and going to the kitchen. "yay i love pizza", Heavenly said. "of course you do", Prue said kissing her forehead._


End file.
